Savior
by BrambleAkira101
Summary: Amu is an ordinary girl at an ordinary school. But her problem is she helps people with their love life. But she herself is lonely and has no one.So one day, she prays for someone to come and save her. What happens when she meets a new student?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first shugo chara fanfic! I don't know if I'm any good so let me know! Please R&R! I don't own shugo chara!**

_Beep Beep Beep, _I groaned and rolled over to check the time on my clock. _6:47 _am, "You've got to be kidding me!" I practically screamed and while tripping over my covers, trying to reach the closet. "I cannot be late again!" I threw on whatever, and ten minutes later I was studying myself skeptically in the mirror. I was wearing my blue sweatshirt, blue jeans and black converse. I ran my fingers through my short pink hair and groaned. "I'm not short or tall, I'm not skinny or fat, and I'm not pretty or ugly. So what the hell am I?" I gave myself one last look in the mirror and grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs. "Bye mom," I called when I reached the front door. "Wait Amu, shouldn't you eat breakfast?" "Maybe later," I said and flung the door open and rushed to school.

When I reached school I bumped into my best friend Rima. "Oh, hey Rima, sorry." I've known Rima since we were in the fifth grade and we've been close friends ever since. She hadn't changed much since then because she still was short and still had the image of an angel with her long beautiful gold hair and her big hazel eyes. She brushed her skirt off. "Nah, it doesn't matter. But next time watch it." We talked all the way up to when it was time to head off in our separate ways for our first class. All my classes went by slowly until it was time for lunch. I sat at my usual table with my friends.

"Hey guys," I said as I took my place by Rima. "Hey Hinamori, tell this candy freak to let go of my brownie." Kukai said. He was a very good-looking. He had bronze hair and emerald eyes that were burning with annoyance. "Yaya gets all deserts and that's that." Yaya screamed at him. She had brown pig tails and her light brown eyes were like daggers at Kukai. I laughed at them and noticed Rima looking at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko had long silky purple hair, and his golden eyes were really pretty. He was cute and Rima was crazy about him. I rolled my eyes and nudged her with my foot. She jumped and hissed at me under her breath. "What the hell was that for?" she asked. I gave her a sarcastic look and she blushed madly. "You still have a crush on him." It wasn't a question and her blush deepened. I knew that I was right.

"What should I do? I don't know if he likes me or not and I don't want to take the chance of him thinking I'm-" I cut her off. "Listen Rima; just ask him if he wants to hang out. Knowing him he'll probably say yes. Then just ask him how he feels. " She still didn't look happy. I smiled at her. "I'm sure he'll be crazy about you. If he's not well, it's his loss, isn't it?" she grinned at me and I was glad I got to help her out. But I also envied her for having someone special. I mean I still had Kukai and Yaya- who were still fighting over a pastry, and Rima and Nagihiko. But sometimes I still felt hallow and lonely. Oh well. Just then that stupid ear piercing bell rang and my friends and I said our goodbyes and headed for our last class of the day.

I walked to my table in the very back of the large class room and dumped all my stuff down, almost excited because I liked this subject. Okay, the thing about me is that I'm smart but I don't like to show it, and I'm into total geeky stuff that if I told you what they were you'd probably laugh in my face. The bell rang again and everyone took their seat as our sensei entered the room. "Alright, settle down. Okay now everyone take out your textbook and begin the assignment with your partner." All the students agreed happily with the teacher because of the 'partner' deal, and I was glad to have the have the desk to myself (another reason why I love this class).

At the end of the day I walked home to find no one there. "I'm home," I called as I shut the door behind me and threw my stuff on the couch. I put my keys down on the table and noticed a note in my mother's hand writing. _Dear Amu, your father and I took Ami took Ami out shopping and won't be back until tonight. Love you… Mom _

I sighed and went up to my room to start my load of homework. High school is never light on the homework, I thought tiredly. In the middle of an algebra problem my phone went off. I stood up and walked over toward it. I picked it up off my dresser and answered. "Hello?" I leaned against the wall and waited. My reply? "He _likes_ me! You were right! I feel like doing doing the happy dance!" I blinked.

"Rima, I knew he liked you. Congrats!" I said, happy for her. I heard her shriek joyfully on the other line. "Hinamori Amu, I hereby name you the match-maker of the century!" "Huh? What do you mean?" I laughed. "You've brought together so many couples over the past year. Like Yaya and Kairi and -" I cut her off. "Please, don't even. I guess I'm just good with love." I explained.

Of course, I thought, _I've_ never had any experience. Wish I had though. "… but don't worry," Rima continued. "I shall repay you! But I don't know how yet. But it will help you in life, I can guarantee that! You are the best friend I could have asked for! Well I'll call you later. Bye Amu."

"Bye Rima." She hung up the phone and I smiled.

I stared down at my algebra homework. A few minutes later I was scribbling down the last answer to my last assignment. I dropped the pencil and rubbed my hands together. I looked over my shoulder and stared at the clock. _8:47 P.M. _Might as well get a good night sleep. "Good night Amu." I murmured to myself. I clicked the lights off and slipped under the covers. I thought about how happy Rima sounded about her and Nagihiko.

It's just like Yaya and Kairi, and all the other couples that I've brought together. Then I had an idea. God, I thought, please, _**please **_send someone to save me from my loneliness. I need it. And please send them as soon as possible. Tears were silently streaming down my face silently. I cried myself to sleep that night, hoping for a brighter tomorrow.

…and that's exactly what I got.

**Sorry its short but its cuz its the first chapter. R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy and please R&R!!!**

I rolled around restlessly and shrieked as I fell out of my bed and hit the floor. "Ow," I said while rubbing my head. "I've got to stop doing that." I looked over at my alarm clock, _5:45am. _I sighed and got up. I guess I should go ahead and take a shower, I thought as picked out some clothes. I let the hot water run over my body and thought about the night before and how I cried myself to sleep.

I knew my wish wouldn't come true but I couldn't help but hope. When I got out of the shower I silently got dressed in something nicer than yesterday. I did my hair and put a blue shirt on, white hoody, with blue jean skinny's and black converse. Looking in the mirror I thought I was way more decent then yesterday.

"Amu, breakfast!" my mother called. I grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs. "Morning," I said as I grabbed a piece of toast on went to the door. I have a good day, honey." My mother called after me.

In the hallway I saw Rima at her locker and I ran over to her. "Hey," I said and smiled. She turned toward me and gave me a heart-stopping smile in return. "Hi," "So how is the Nagihiko thing going?" I asked and she laughed happily.

"Wonderful, we have a date after school. He's going to help me with my homework."

"That's great," I said quietly. She continued to gush about Nagihiko and I again was happy for her but felt horrible inside. When the bell rang we said bye and headed for class. Of course classes went by so slow I thought someone was doing on purpose just to annoy me.

At lunch I took my usual spot by Rima. "Hi everybody," said as I sat my lunch on the table. They all greeted me and Yaya struck up conversation. "Hey Amu did you hear?" I blinked. "About the new transfer student." Kairi said and pushed up his glasses and looking at some paper. "No," I stated. "What is so special about them?" I asked. Rima answered. "He is supposed to be totally gorgeous and smart." I blinked again. And her point was? "Oh great, another fan club that can go straight to hell for being so freaking annoying." "That's right Hinamori." Kukai said. We all laughed in agreement just as the bell rang. "Catch you later guys,"

In class I made my way to the table in the back and sat down quietly. I listened as everyone talked about the new kid. "I wonder if he's as hot as everyone said." "Oh he is. I just about died when he sat next to me." A group of girls gossiped in the corner.

"I wonder if he's any good at sports." Some guys asked. I rolled my eyes. They were getting worked up over nothing and for what reason? I mean he was just a guy. The bell rang for the second time and our sensei stepped into the room. Everyone quieted down and took their seat.

"As you may know we have new student in this class today." What?! Aw come on! "You can come in now." The teacher called a little louder. Okay I'd like to say I didn't care about the new kid, but secretly, I was kinda curious about him. The door opened and I put a hand over my mouth. Hey _was _gorgeous. He was tall and had midnight blue hair with the most intense sapphire eyes I've ever seen.

"Introduce yourself," Our sensei said politely. "Yo, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." What a nice voice, I thought before I could stop myself. All the girls just about melted and the boys glared. "Well Tsukiyomi-san, you can take a seat by Hinamori-san."

WHAT?! "Hinamori-san raise your hand please." Ikuto looked around and I purposely didn't raise my hand. Then the whole class turned around to face me. I sighed and smiled sheepishly, "Okay, okay, you guys got me." I said and raised my hand.

Ikuto looked at me with an interested look and sat on the stool next to me. "Alright now that we're all settled start on this work sheet due at the end of class. Do it independently." The class groaned as sensei passed out a sheet of paper.

What was I going to do? I can feel his hotness radiating off his body. It's so freaking distracting! Ikuto and I finished at the same time and looked at each other questioningly. But when our eyes met I couldn't look away.

His eyes were like liquid sapphire. We held each other's gaze until sensei came around and cleared his throat. I jumped and turned my eyes away, feeling the heat rise to my face. Ikuto smirked and winked at me as he grabbed both of our papers to the turn them in at the teacher's desk.

My blush deepened and Ikuto took his place by me again. "Thanks," I said quietly, still avoiding his gaze. "For what," he asked. I still wasn't looking at him and I was freaking out. I was racking my brain for something to say. I turned to face him, regaining my cool.

"For turning my paper in for me. I mean I could've done it myself but thanks anyway." I said and he smirked again at me. "No problem," he whispered still smirking. Just then I was saved by the bell. I quickly got up and made my out of the classroom. At my locker I grabbed my backpack and realized I left my homework in my last class. "Ugh, great," I groaned and slung my backpack over one shoulder.

I made my way back to class and like an idiot; I walked into the classroom without watching where I was going and ran right into Ikuto. He steadied me and I apologized. "Oh, sorry," I said brilliantly. He looked down at me and gave me a small grin. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He was looking at me with those eyes. You could drown in eyes like that. He stepped around me. "Well, bye then," He said and walked away. Wow, what a guy, I thought. Then I realized I was still standing in the doorway and hastily grabbed my homework from the back table and headed home.

"I'm home," I called as threw my stuff on the couch. My mother appeared from the kitchen. "How was your day?" she asked sweetly. "Long and tiring," I said and headed up stairs.

When I reached my room my phone went off and the caller ID read, _Rima._ Rima? I thought she had a date. "Hello," "Hey, Amu." Rima's light voice said on the other line. "Oh, hey Rima. How's your date?" I asked. "Oh, I cancelled it." She said excited. "Why?" I asked a little more than dumbfounded. "I have to repay for getting us together, so I rescheduled the date for tomorrow. That way I can take you shopping!" she squealed."Uh," Maybe I should go shopping for awhile. It might help me get my mind off things. "Okay I'll see soon, bye."

**There it is. Hope you liked it and I hope you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Here is chapter 3. I think this chapter is okay but not as great I hoped. BTW thanx to all who have been leaving reviews!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

After I hung up with Rima I grabbed my small purse and jogged down the stairs. At the end of the stair case I was surprised to see mom waiting for me. "Ah, hey mom, what's up?" I asked worried.

My mother's brow furrowed. "Um, honey, why is there a limo outside the house?" she concluded. I rolled my eyes. "Rima," I sighed. Of course she would already be here. She was here when she called me earlier too.

"It's fine mom. My friend and I are going out shopping. Is that okay?" My mother grinned. "Of course it is. Have fun and be safe." She said and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes again, "Bye Ami, bye mom."

I called out behind me. After I was out the door I stormed up to the sleek black limo. The window rolled down and I saw Rima with her sunglasses on. "Hop in, we've got major shopping to do." She said as she lifted her glasses and eyed my clothes.

"We have so much shopping to do that you had to bring the limo?" She flashed me a smile. "'Course," she said and I opened the door and she slid over. "To the mall please." Rima murmured, pushing her glasses back up. "As you wish, Mashiro-san." The driver said and started the car.

As soon as we got out of the car, Rima laughed, grabbed my hand and led me around the whole mall throwing me in dressing rooms and handing me clothes and shoes.

We were in and out of every store and I was holding so many shopping bags that I thought my arms would fall off, but Rima was carrying ten times what I was without breaking a sweat, so don't let her size fool you.

It was fun but I hated being in Victoria Secret. That was just hell. It's like Rima expected me to know all the sizes and stuff, plus the new pajamas I got were kinda embarrassing. After like twenty stores I had had it.

"Rima stop, I can't breathe." I panted with my hands on my knees. She frowned at me. "Come on Amu, I'm taking you shopping and you're complaining." I looked up at her. "It's not shopping if you plan on buying the whole mall." I retorted.

Her smile returned. "Whatever, okay so let me see we got you, 12 new tops, 5 pairs of pants, 4 pairs of shorts, 6 miniskirts…" she continued to calculate what we had bought and we still needed. Then my stomach growled and I realized I never got eat when I got home thanks to Miss Rich.

Rima looked back at me. "Well, we still need some accessories and stockings and socks and a few dresses, but I guess we can take a lunch break." I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Rima!" I gasped and I dragged my bags to the food court.

At the food court I couldn't decide if I wanted a burger with or without cheese. "So what do you think?" I asked. Rima sighed. "I think I want me some of _that."_ She said dreamily. I nodded, "Yeah with cheese is a good-" But Rima cut me off.

"Amu shut up about the food and check out the sexy beast over there." Rima said excitedly and spun me around. When my eyes found who Rima was talking about I only had one thought.

Why God, why? It was Ikuto!!! "Oh. My. God, Rima that's the new kid." She grinned from ear to ear. "I wish I had him in a class, but almost sadly, I'm taken." I was blushing like a swollen raspberry.

What if he saw me? Then what would I do? Rima looked over to me and noticed my expression. "Amu," she said sweetly. "You have him in one of your classes don't you? Oh and better yet he sits next to you, right?"

I gave in and nodded. "Yeah, I do, eighth period." I answered matter-of-factly. "Oh, wow, give me all details. Did you guys talk at all?" She asked nosily. I told her half a lie because we really didn't talk that much, but he did pick up my paper.

"Not really," I said looking away. She elbowed me, "Well here's your chance,' cause here he comes." My blush deepened and suddenly I heard "Hey Amu," Why me, I thought.

"I thought you guys didn't talk?" Rima teased me. "Shut up." I muttered and turned around. "Oh, hey, how's it going?" I asked brilliantly. "Just checking out my new town and thought I'd say hi to you and your friend."

He gave a quick smile to me and Rima and walked away. "See you in class," he called over his shoulder coolly. As soon as he was out of ear shot Rima squealed. "Oh, my god, I cannot believe that just happened. Come on we got to finish your make over!" she screamed again and dragged to another God forsaken place.

It was late when I got since Rima took me to get my hair, eyebrows, nails, and facial done. I told Rima I thought it made me look desperate but she wouldn't listen. I mean I felt like a freakin Barbie.

Anyway I picked out my outfit for tomorrow, which was black boots that connected to my black shorts (like on back of the cover on the first volume), a blue and white striped shirt, with a blue crop jacket over it.

And since Rima burned most of my other clothes I was forced to wear it. After sorting out my clothes I did my homework and went to bed. In the morning I woke a little earlier to get ready. But something great happened, when I looked in the mirror I wasn't self conscious or disappointed.

I was kind of happy, almost impressed. I smiled as I took a last glance. Be confident, act like you know how to do this, I told myself. Downstairs my mother complemented me. "Well honey, don't you look nice today. But I have to ask, is it a boy?" I gave her a sideways look and a small smile.

Out of nowhere my dad came and cried. "No, not my little sparrow!" I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. "No! Mom like that would happen." She smiled at me. "Okay, have a nice day," she said as I walked out the door. "You too," I called over my shoulder.

At school I got a few more hi's from guys. Like before school, some guy asked if I was free Saturday. Weird. Still, classes went by slow but faster than usual. In 4th period another new kid sat next to me (why is it always me?) but this time it was a girl.

Her eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't think who of. Her name was Utau and she had long blonde pig tails and she enjoyed singing. She seemed nice. We chatted throughout class and I thought I could easily become friends with this girl. At lunch all the guys at our table dropped their mouths. "Nagihiko, close your mouth before you catch flies." Rima said blandly.

I smiled at all of them. "Seriously, it's still me." I said. "I think Amu-chan looks cute!" Yaya announced. "Thanks," I said. Kukai spoke then. "Hinamori, you got to help me. There is this new girl and she's awesome. Not to mention pretty hot." I was going to ask about the new girl but he was still going.

"She's competitive like me, she's a singer and she is just totally my chick!" He said happily. "Wait one question. There is a new girl too?" I asked confused. Kairi answered. "Yes, she is the other transfer student's sister." Ikuto had a sister? Why not, I thought. "Anyway, will you hook me up?" Kukai asked desperately. "I'll see what I can do." I reassured him. I didn't even know the girl so this might hard, but I wasn't going to tell him that. We all talked until the bell of doom rang. Great, my class with Ikuto. Ugh, why am I even thinking of him? I slowly walked down the hallway to my class.

I walked into the classroom surprised to see almost no girls in the class. That is until I looked toward the back of the room. Are you kidding me? All the girls were crowded around MY table by Ikuto.

I made a hissing noise and walked right up to them. I tried to be nice but these stupid airheads swarming Ikuto just wouldn't listen. "Um excuse me," I asked but all I got was, "Oh, Ikuto-kun you're so good-looking!"

Really? I tried again. "Excuse me," "Ikuto-kun are you single?" talk about desperate. "MOVE!" I shouted over them. They all turned around and glared at me. "Yeah, ah buh-bye. And you, you're not even in this class!" Stupid fan girls can kiss my butt.

I took my seat next to Ikuto and couldn't help but glare at him. He noticed and smirked. "What is it, Amu?" he asked sweetly. "Nothing, but you just had to sit next me and let your dumb fan girls block my desk." I replied.

Suddenly I he came close to my face and whispered. "I'm sorry, can you forgive me." He was too close and I felt my heart pounding in my throat and the heat rush to my face. His eyes were mesmerizing and then the moment was ruined by the sound of laughter.

Ikuto was laughing. "What's so funny?" I growled at him. He chuckled again. "You're funny," he said simply. I turned away from him but felt his gaze on me. Then I felt his warm breath stir the hairs by my ear. "You look cute today, _Amu_." I felt heat on my face again and then got the courage to reply. "Don't call me that! And didn't I look 'cute' yesterday?" I snapped at him. Typical, he just thought I was hot because of my clothes.

"Of course, _Amu. _I'm sure you always look cute." He gave me his mischievous smirk and the bell rang to start class. "Playboy," I muttered. During the whole class period I was too aware of Ikuto. He was very distracting; whether he was tapping his pencil or just sitting there I couldn't focus.

The bell rang and everyone disappeared in an instant, leaving me and Ikuto alone. That is, until Utau walked in. "Hey, Ikuto. You ready?" She asked. Then I remembered her eyes… They reminded me of Ikuto! They looked completely different until you see the eyes. This was Ikuto's sister. She saw me looking at her through the corner of her eye. "Oh hey! Amu, right?" She asked.

"Ah, yeah, that's me." I replied. She said and smiled at me and looked back at Ikuto. "Come we'll be late for the rehearsal." She told him. Ikuto sighed, "Yeah yeah Utau, I'm coming," he replied. Before he turned around he flashed me his signature smirk.

"Bye _Amu,_" I blinked. They were almost out the door when my stupid mouth blurted something out. "Rehearsal for what?" I asked and immediately regretted it. The girl called Utau turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be noisy," I stumbled.

"Oh its okay, Ikuto plays the violin and I sing, so we are having a concert tonight and we have to have a rehearsal." She answered and Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You play the violin?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I do." He replied. "and you guys are doing a concert? "Yep," Utau said. "Cool," I whispered before I could stop myself. That was interesting; I'd love to hear them perform. And as if echoing my thought Utau asked, "You want to come? It's by invitation only so this is your last chance."

I thought about it for a minute and thought why not. Then I looked over to Ikuto who grinning smugly. "What is so funny?" I asked him for the second time that day. His smile spread. "You'd have to wear a dress if you go, and I think that would be just hysterical." I got right to his face but I had no witty comeback so I slowly backed off. "Fine, I'd love to go." I turned back to Utau who I was beginning to like.

"Great, I can't wait. But how will you know where to go?" she questioned. I didn't know what to say so I just kept quiet. "Hey, um, Amu? Well how about you come with us to rehearsal and change before the concert. By the way there is an after party too, if you want to come." This was happening to fast.

"I guess," I said slowly. Ikuto kept staring at his sister in shock. "But Utau-" he began. She shut him up. "Ikuto what's wrong with having a possible new friend come to a concert? I think it would be a good way for me and Amu to become close friends." she said kindly as she grabbed my arm.

"Wait, I have to go home and get some clothes and talk to my parents about this." I said as they led me to Ikuto's car. Whoa, nice car, I thought. It was a sleek royal blue sports car that was probably really fast complete with the top down and leather seats. "Nice," I commented. Then I realized Utau was in the back leaving me in the front with Ikuto. "Don't worry," Ikuto said as he got into the driver's side. "We'll stop by your house and pick up what you need on the way." I slid in and he looked at me and I was struck by how freaking cute he was. Ugh, stop it Amu! He is a jerk that teases you. I kept staring at him and he did the same until Utau interrupted. "Any time you want to start the car would be great." I quickly tore my gaze away and he chuckled. There he goes again teasing me. Ikuto pulled out of the parking lot and asked, "So Amu, which way's your house?"

**Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review cuz that makes me happy!**


End file.
